narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Konan - Paper Angel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the SasuKarin page. We appreciate any help and we hope you enjoy your stay here. Please check our Local Policies page and Manual of Style before editing. If you need any help feel free to message one of our Administrators (Hikaru89 and ~SasuSakuKAWAII). Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 10:29, November 11, 2014 (UTC) SasuKarin page Hi, I saw your message at SasuSakuKAWAII talk page. I understand that SasuKarin is fanon now since SasuSaku has become canon but the problem is Karin didn't appear in chapter 700. So it is unknown whether Karin still have feeling for Sasuke or not. Semi-canon means one character have a romantic feeling towards another character (one-side love). Eventhough Sasuke doesn't have feeling for Karin (since from the begining), it is confirm that Karin likes/loves Sasuke. There is this rumours going around that SuiKa is canon but it is not confirm whether it is real or just a rumour. For now, eventhough SasuSaku is canon, we should still keep the semi-canon part since Karin might still like Sasuke eventhough he is with Sakura. We will remove the semi-canon when it is confirm SuiKa is confirm canon or Karin is confirm that she doesn't have any romantic feeling anymore. I don't think SasuKarin should be under crack pairing since Karin do have feling for Sasuke and they also do have some moments in Part 2. Crack couples means not much or no moments can be found in the manga (Example: SasuHina, SasuMei, SuiSaku etc). Anyway, I agree with you about no references part in SasuKarin's evidence section. There is not much SasuKarin editors here. I don't mind to source the evidence setion but I am not a SasuKarin fan so I don't know much about this couple. By the way, welcome to wiki. ^_^ P.S. You forgot to put your signature in SasuSakuKAWAII's talk page. sometimes I look at other people's talk pages if I suspect something interesting is happening Hello~ Since you don't seem to know, you sign your name using four tildes like this: ~~~~ It will appear like this: Konan - Paper Angel (talk) 05:44, November 12, 2014 (UTC) The time stamp will not be the same, of course. You can customize your signature like mine and Michiyo's, too. If you ever need help, don't be afraid to ask. Welcome to the wiki, Konan~! Hi! I got your message. It's ok. You are not causing me any trouble at all. You are just new here. Last time, when I am new here, I too, got confuse about the categories (canon, semi-canon, fanon etc). And I even thought the evidence section is like a trivia too. It's ok! You will get use to it ^_^ Welcome to wiki. If you have any question feel free to ask me or YuriBara. SasuKarin Page Hi Konan - Paper Angel! I received your message about the SasuKarin page, but please be aware that Karin's feelings for Sasuke is still unknown even as we've received the 'canon ending'. So at the moment, we are leaving it in the semi-canon category. Sasuke may not seem to return these feelings, but as long as one side shows hints of romantic feelings for the other character, they are considered as semi-canon. Thank you for the message and I hope this helps clear things up^^ ~SasuSakuKAWAIITalkpage